Please Watson?
by supremegreendragon
Summary: Holmes wants to try something new. He just has to convince Watson. Warning: boyxboy established relationship and terribly written smut


Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock Holmes.

Summary: Holmes wants to try something new. He just has to convince Watson.

Warning: Slash. Smut. My first try at writing 69.

x

"Get it out of my face," Watson didn't look up from the paper.

"It's not in your face it's in my hand."

"Get what's in your hand out of my- how many times are we going to have this conversation?"

Because honestly, every time Holmes would hold something too close to Watson's personal bubble, this was exactly what they said. The item in Watson's face right now was a new cane Holmes had bought just today for some unknown reason. Holmes had a devious smile on his face.

"Put it in your mouth."

Watson crumbled up the paper and tossed it aside. His brows furrowed in aggravation as he shot a cold look up at his friend. Holmes was standing right in front of him. Watson was sitting down, quite comfortable in his favorite chair until Holmes had to ruin his moment of peace. The detective looked at him eagerly, titling the end of the cane closer to Watson's mouth.

"I'm not putting a cane in my mouth," Watson said slowly, making his tone sound final.

"Well if you don't want to put that it your mouth, I know of something else-"

"I'm not putting anything in my mouth, unless it's food. Now kindly get that out of my face."

"It's not in your face it's in my-"

"GET IT OUT OF MY FACE!"

Holmes wasn't fazed by Watson's sudden outburst. If anything he just seemed amused.

"Darling. Why won't you ever let me indulge in my fantasies?"

Watson rubbed his temple tiredly. Couldn't he have one normal day with Holmes? Was that really too much to ask?

His lover always had thousands of ideas in his head, and once Holmes did get an idea, he wanted to try it out. For the past week Holmes had wanted to try oral sex, which Watson always said no. It was just too much for Watson. True, he did sleep with Holmes and they took turns taking each other but he always thought oral sex was too strange.

And disgusting. And erotic but Watson wouldn't admit to that one.

But no matter how many times he declined, the topic always came back up. Holmes was persistent, he would give him that. But Watson wanted their sex life to be at least somewhat respectable. As respectable as it could be with two men anyway.

"Your fantasies are far too weird for my liking."

"What? Name one fantasy I've had that's weird."

"Handcuffs, leashes, pretending I'm your pervert doctor going to give you a 'check up,' pretending I'm a criminal and you're the detective trying to get valuable information out of me using erotic methods, eating fruit off our naked bodies, making love in a place where there's a high chance we could get caught..."

Holmes scoffed, "Those aren't weird fantasies at all. You should hear what my brother does."

"No I shouldn't. I don't want to know."

"He's a voyeur."

"Bloody hell, Holmes! I said I didn't want to know."

The cane was still too close to Watson's face. The doctor pushed it out of the way but Holmes only brought it back up. Watson got out of the chair. It looked like he wasn't going to get anymore reading done today.

Holmes was now giving him the puppy eyes, chocolate orbs wide and pleading. Watson nearly flushed when he saw his lover's lower lip pucker out ever so slightly. Seeing the detective like this almost made Watson want to jam the cane into his mouth just to make Holmes happy. It was almost like Holmes had powers. Powers of being adorable.

But Watson knew how to protect himself from the look. He turned his head away so he wouldn't see it anymore.

Time to do something else. Something that Holmes wouldn't disturb. He knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"I'm going out for a walk."

He was about to go grab his coat when Holmes took him by the hand. Watson sighed and looked at him. The puppy eyes didn't go away, in fact they intensified in cuteness.

"Don't leave me all alone, Watson. Let's go take a bath."

"We don't get very clean when we bathe together," Watson pointed out.

"Getting clean is not the point," Holmes had his smile back on.

Watson's eyes rolled up towards the ceiling. How was it that the most elusive man was also the most sexually active?

But he did enjoy it somewhat, that he was the only one who could make Holmes this way. Holmes smiled knowingly at him.

"Besides, if I let you go on this 'walk' alone, you would lose your share of the rent."

This caught Watson off guard.

"I'm not going gambling."

"Sure, Watson. Sure you're not," Holmes sarcastically confirmed.

Holmes knew him well, sometimes too well for his liking. It looked like he wasn't going to get to have his walk either.

"Fine then. We'll have a bath."

Watson and Holmes smiled at each other.

x

"Holmes! You're going to get soap in your eyes again."

Holmes had applied a too generous amount of it on his face, rubbing it against his eyelids vigorously. He was sitting by the faucet, while Watson had placed himself at the end of the tub. Holmes turned the faucet on, cupped some of the flowing water on his hands and splashed it on his face.

A moment later, Holmes cried out.

"I got soap in my eyes, Watson."

The doctor grabbed a wet cloth and rubbed it on the wounded area. Holmes took it out of Watson's hands and began to rub it himself. When he was finished, he sighed in relief.

"You're the best man a woman could have," he said jokingly.

"Then maybe I should get myself a woman," Watson chuckled.

"Don't even think about it."

The two soaked in the water for some time. A knock came at the door. Watson's heart rose to his chest and he sucked in a deep breath.

"Dr. Watson? Is that you?" Asked Mrs. Hudson.

"Um. Yes, Mrs. Hudson."

"Have you seen Mr. Holmes? Some of his experiments got out of their cages."

"Woman, why did you let them out?" Holmes demanded angrily.

Watson slapped his forehead. There was an awkward silence after that. Awkward for Watson at least. Not Holmes.

"Mr. Holmes? You're in there too?"

Think Watson. Quick.

"He has an infection and I'm looking at it."

"In the washroom?"

"It works better if he's in the bath," Watson lied stupidly.

Holmes was using the cloth to rub against the doctor's chest. Watson relished in the feeling of the warm wet cotton smoothing over his skin. The cloth traveled downward until it was dangerously close to Watson's semi-hard cock. Watson knew it. They weren't going to get clean.

"Um. Mrs. Hudson. It's probably best you leave," Watson tried to keep his voice steady when the cloth wrapped over his member, the hand beneath it stroking, "I need to be...alone with Holmes in order to take care of the wound."

Oh but Holmes was the one taking care of Watson. Watson's breath hitched as his cock grew hard under the water. Holmes's thumb stroked the tip lovingly. Watson leaned his head forward to kiss Holmes. His lips went over to Holmes's ear and his teeth nibbled on it very gently.

Holmes moaned softly, a sweet smile spreading wide on his face. He applied pressure on Watson's cock and Watson rewarded him by kissing his exposed neck. The water was starting to become lukewarm but neither men noticed.

"Alright Doctor. Just let me know when you two are finished. I don't need those mice running loose for too long."

Footsteps walked away. Holmes pulled away and looked at Watson very seriously.

"I want to suck it. Please Watson."

His voice was soft and full of lust. Watson felt the blood rushing through his cheeks at his lover's plea. Holmes did beg so prettily. It almost made Watson caved in. Almost.

"No, Holmes. We're not doing that."

The detective pouted with an angry face to match. He suddenly hopped out of the bathtub and began to dry off, leaving Watson to lie in the water.

"Holmes, you are acting like a child," Watson said, "You don't get your way so you just go and sulk."

Holmes was rubbing the towel on his soaking wet hair. He turned to look at the doctor. It took less than a second for the smile to return to his face. A sinister smile. Watson hated (and secretly loved) when he did that.

"I'm going to convince you."

"Good luck with that," Watson muttered.

x

The fire burned brightly, warming their bones from the chill of the winter night. They had just caught a criminal for Scotland Yard and now they were seated on the couch, wrapping their arms possessively around each other.

It was moments like these that Watson cherished most. The smell of burning wood coupled with Holmes's murky scent. The feel of a warm, sturdy body right beside his, connected like a puzzle. The comfortable silence that both men could embrace just because they were together. No words were needed. The only thing they could hear was the soft flickering of the fireplace.

Watson was content to just sit there until they both fell asleep but when he felt teeth nibbling at his ear, he was happy to respond.

"You're wonderful Holmes. Simply wonderful," he whispered.

"Sherlock. I want to use our first names tonight, my John."

"Why the strong desire to cuddle? Sherlock?"

"Why not?"

Well, he couldn't argue with that. Watson brought his lips to Holmes's, his tongue edging inside his mouth. Holmes accepted it with zeal. The kiss quickly became passionate and almost aggressive. Watson toppled over Holmes, all the while still kissing.

Holmes didn't mind in the least that Watson was lying on top of him. He withdrew his head and leaned into Watson's ear.

"John. Do you know why I want to try oral sex with you?"

Oh no. This again. Watson's lips tightened as he grew very slightly annoyed. Why did Holmes have to ruin the moment with this?

"It's because you are the only one."

The voice was husk, soft, sexy. Watson looked at Holmes and saw the calm fire in his eyes. It made the doctor hard looking into those determined chocolate orbs. So beautiful. So powerful.

Watson couldn't help himself. He kissed the man's forehead.

"You're the only one, John," Holmes repeated, "Who can do this to me. Who can make my mind that's so like a calculating, logical machine, turn to dust. You are the only one who can make me stop thinking for a few sweet seconds and just feel. I love the feeling of being inside you. I love the feeling of you being inside me. And I want to stop thinking with you. Don't worry if it's right, wrong, disgusting or...erotic. Just let your mind be free of all worries."

"I don't know, Sherlock."

Holmes kissed his ear and blew hot air inside it, causing Watson to tremble in pleasure. The detective rubbed his thumb along Watson's jaw line. He looked at Watson with such longing in his eyes.

"Please John? Please. Let's try it one time. And if you don't enjoy yourself then we'll stop. Please?"

The dark haired man offered a smile. Watson took the moment to think. He suppose he couldn't argue with that. If they try just once and he didn't like it, then Holmes may never bring the matter up again. Besides, it didn't look like Holmes was going to let this go anytime soon.

"Alright. We'll do it."

Holmes's eyes flared up in lust.

"Sit up," he ordered.

Watson gulped and did as he was told. Holmes got down on the floor, on his knees and rubbed at Watson's cock. It hardened underneath the doctor's trousers. Watson helped Holmes by standing up just long enough to pull his pants down.

Watson swallowed thickly when he looked down. Holmes's head was so very close to his gorging member. The man's tongue flicked once at the tip in a teasing matter. Watson immediately stiffened with unreleased pleasure.

Holmes smiled when he noticed how his lover was reacting to his movements. Greatly encouraged, he trailed the shaft with his tongue, going all the way down to the pubic hair. Watson loved the feeling, as much as he hated to admit it.

Then Holmes put the entire organ in his mouth, nearly causing Watson to gasp. It took a moment for the detective to find the right rhythm but he eventually found a comfortable pace for both of them. He bobbed his head up and down, eyes half lidded with lust. Watson's eyes were too. The doctor was feeling so good that he wanted to share the feeling with Holmes. But how?

"Holmes. Lie down on the carpet."

The detective paused and looked up with blinking eyes.

"Pardon?"

Both he and Watson were panting a little from all the stimulation. Watson looked down at him.

"I want to do it at the same time. Please."

His words made Holmes smile and lick his lips.

"Oh. You naughty boy."

Holmes scooted his body over to the carpet, and lied down on it but not before discarding his pants quickly. Watson walked over with a cock throbbing in need. He could see Holmes getting hard too. Slowly, Watson lied down on top of him, with his head towards Holmes's cock. It was vice versa with Holmes. Watson saw the cock stiffen when Watson's breath got close to it. The doctor experimentally blew at it. The cock throbbed and Holmes moaned in need.

"Please don't tease me Watson."

Watson slowly traced the shaft with his tongue. It was a salty flavor but not as bad as he thought it was going to be. Holmes had a firm hold of Watson's legs, keeping them above his face. He started where he left off, his mouth completely covering the organ, head bobbing.

The doctor couldn't think of a word for what he was feeling. So much exhilaration. So much pleasure. He just had to share it with Holmes. He just had to make Holmes feel what he was feeling.

He took Holmes's entire cock in his mouth. It took a few seconds but he managed to find the right pace. He and Holmes were bobbing their heads up and down in unison, at the exact same time. Watson's organ was practically screaming for release as he felt himself getting closer, the wet saliva coating it thoroughly.

And then, almost too soon, Holmes came. Watson soon followed his example. They came in each others' mouths. Watson, not quite knowing what else to do, swallowed. It wasn't a disgusting taste. It was just very, very strange.

But oh! That was an incredible experience. Watson and Holmes were panting. The doctor got off of the detective. Holmes looked at him with endearing eyes.

"So. Are we going to do this again, John?"

Were they indeed. Watson wiped away any trace of cum on his lips with his hand. He smiled.

"Of course, Holmes."

x

"Please Watson?"

"No."

Watson couldn't believe what Holmes wanted to do this time. Actually, he could believe it. He just didn't want to.

Holmes gave him the puppy eyes of doom but Watson refused to look.

"I said no. It's too strange."

Holmes smirked knowingly.

"That's what you said about oral sex."

"We're not letting Mycroft watch us have sex and that's final!" Watson glared.

"But think of how stimulating it would-"

"No!"

Holmes did his evil smile.

"I'm going to convince you."


End file.
